


Sunny Side Goose

by neosaiyanangel



Category: Sunny Side Skies (Webcomic), Untitled Goose Game (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Goose is Chaotic, Humor, Just a Goose Having Some Fun, Petty Inconvenience, Task Lists (Untitled Goose Game), Theft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-18 16:29:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21730438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neosaiyanangel/pseuds/neosaiyanangel
Summary: To do: Steal coffee man’s marker
Comments: 11
Kudos: 31
Collections: Yuletide 2019





	Sunny Side Goose

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hangingfire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hangingfire/gifts).



The goose knew where its target was. It had scoped things out from the other side of the pond. Its target for the first mission was walking down the street with a smaller human at the moment. It had seen, with its superior goose vision, that the object of its desire was hanging out of the man's pants pocket. All the coffee man needed was a good scare to loosen it from its place. Then, the goose would mark that off its list and move on to the next item.

The goose's head flicked sharply to the right. There! Right there! The coffee man was coming this way, and the boy walking beside him was not paying attention to where they were going.

Perfect.

The goose scrabbled across the road to a row of bushes that lined the sidewalk. It stood still once it was hidden, listening hard for the oncoming set of males. Not even a minute later the sound of people walking right in front of it filtered through the small branches.

The goose then charged out of the bushes right in front of the coffee man. It gave out a long, loud honk while waving its wings menacingly, its eyes on the prize in the coffee man's pocket. As it should be, the boy hopped back behind the coffee man, clearly in awe of the goose's might. Unlike the boy, to the goose's mystification, the coffee man simply stood still, looking down at the goose with a blank expression. No reaction beyond a slow blink.

The goose relaxed back, nonplussed at the lack of response. In all its time it had never had this particular lack of effect on someone.

"Adam," the boy said, eyes wide as he stared from behind the coffee man's leg, "what's wrong with this goose?"

"Not sure." The coffee man shrugged. "It doesn't seem rabid. I guess...just ignore it and keep walking or we'll be late." He took a large step to his left, right to the edge of the sidewalk, and proceeded to walk right past the goose. The boy made sure to keep the coffee man between him and the goose. The goose was so surprised that it rushed back over to the bushes. The coffee man said in the same flat tone, "See? It's fine."

"I guess…"

The goose watched, confused, as the coffee man and the boy went on their merry way. It let out a curious honk as it considered the situation.

The coffee man was immune to its charges. His bland demeanor seemed to keep him cool in the face of its might. Truly a worthy foe!

Still, it would find a way to get its prize. It always did.

* * *

The goose felt its eye twitch as it stared, unblinking, at the object in its way.

The goose had followed the coffee man to a large building where the boy left him. Then the coffee man had walked to a downtownish area and went into a coffee shop. There, he took the marker from his pocket and was on and off using it to mark on cups.

The goose hadn't been able to keep down a victory honk. Such an easy mark! All it had to do was march in and hop up to snatch the marker!

But there was a problem.

The goose sat a short ways away from the front of the door at the moment, staring angrily at it. The door was a glass affair with no automatic function. Nothing the goose could manage to open itself. And the door was heavy enough that the goose couldn't manipulate it. The only way it could get in was if someone threw the door open and held it long enough for the goose to slip through.

But who would be dense enough to not notice the goose as it traipsed through the door?

Then, almost like a light on a cloudy day, a hyper sugar man came zipping down the street cheerily. He didn't acknowledge the goose as he passed, humming about coffee and a man named Adam. A perfect obvious putz.

The goose followed closely behind the hyper sugar man as he skipped up to the door. He threw the door open and sing-songed loudly, "Hiiiiiiii Adaaaaam~"

The coffee man stared at the hyper sugar man with the same bland expression as before. "Hello, Chase."

"Yosh!" As the hyper sugar man cheered, his fist clenching in victory, the goose waddled into the shop.

The coffee man blinked. "Oh. You again."

"Hm?" The hyper sugar man tilted his head. "Yes, it's me?"

"Not you, Chase." The coffee man pointed down at the goose with the marker in hand. "The goose."

The hyper sugar man did a double-take as he seemed to finally notice the goose in front of him. "Oh! This guy!" He looked up. "You know this particular goose?"

"Yeah." The coffee man nodded toward the window. "It followed me and Seth when I was taking him to school, then it followed me again to the shop. I guess that's what I get for deciding to walk today." He shrugged. "It's been camped out outside the door ever since. At least," the marker was now pointed at the hyper sugar man, "until you let it in here."

The goose made to lunge for the marker, but found itself knocked back as the hyper sugar man struck a curiously overenthusiastic pose. "Whaaaat?! No! No no no...erm…" he looked embarrassed as he dropped his arms "...I mean, yes, but! Obviously! The goose has adopted you!"

The coffee man stared. "No."

" **YES**!" Stars flew through the hyper sugar man's eyes as he said, "He's your new pet! And I know what you should name him!" Somehow, even more excitedly, he gushed while grabbing at the goose, "You should name him 'Honkules'!"

"The total is $4.56." To the goose's vicious amusement, the coffee man had completely ignored the hyper sugar man and served the person that had wandered in while the hyper sugar man was off in la-la land. The goose pecked and flapped at the hyper sugar man as he continued to grasp at it.

"Sir Seth would agree with me on this," the hyper sugar man pouted, pausing in his flailings enough to cross his arms.

"I'm not going to adopt a goose," the coffee man said flatly.

"Isn't this a health code violation?" the coffee girl behind the counter stage whispered to the coffee man.

"Yes it is!" the hyper sugar man said. Then he blinked. "Oh. Wait. That's a bad thing."

"Okay." The coffee man walked from behind the counter and opened the door, marker still in hand. "Get out."

"That isn't how you do it!" The hyper sugar man cheered, "Let me help!"

Then he rushed the goose.

In a sudden panic, the goose swiftly waddled, wings flapping, towards the coffee man. The goose slammed into the coffee man, then was immediately slammed into by the hyper sugar man.

They all fell out onto the sidewalk in a dazed pile. The goose recovered first, shaking its head and flopping out from the pile. It then did a double-take as it noticed its prize! The marker, right in front of it!

The goose immediately snatched the marker up and charged down the street. Once it was far enough away from the two men, it proceeded to do the stompy-stompy honk dance in victory.

The two men seemed frozen, staring at each other with bright red faces as the hyper sugar man was staring hard into the coffee man's eyes. Weird, but it didn't matter. The goose had crossed that mission off of its list!

To do: Make coffee man and hyper sugar man kiss

...Dang it.


End file.
